Eu Estou Aqui
by Cris Elladan
Summary: Durante uma noite fria, Elrond vai ao encontro de seus filhos e acaba descobrindo sobre seus sentimentos.


Esta história foi originalmente escrita para o Desafio 2010 do Tolkien Group, mas eu decidi traduzi-la e postá-la em inglês aqui, e então porque não postar em português também?

Como sempre, ela é dedicada à minha irmã gêmea Leka Ellahir que também é a minha elfinha.

Espero que gostem.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era noite e Imladris estava calma e silenciosa. Não havia movimento, exceto por aqueles que estavam vigiando a cidade, mas como estavam em tempos de paz, estes eram poucos e apenas moviam os olhos.

O único som que podia ser ouvido na cidade vinha de um dos quartos da casa principal. Era o quarto de Elladan e Elrohir, os filhos gêmeos de Elrond, Senhor de Imladris.

Elladan acordou com o som de movimento em seu quarto. Ele ainda era um elfinho, como sua mãe costumava chamá-lo, mas seu mestre Glorfindel já havia lhe ensinado sobre a importância de manter sempre um olho aberto para inimigos, mesmo em tempos de paz onde as batalhas pareciam distantes.

Ele se virou na cama silenciosamente, procurando por algo que pudesse usar como arma ao mesmo tempo em que procurava o possível invasor quando percebeu que os sons que ouvira não vinham de um inimigo e sim da cama de seu irmão Elrohir.

"Pare de se mexer e durma, Ro!" disse o mais velho para o seu irmão que se contorcia na cama.

Elladan esperou por algum tempo, mas Elrohir não deu sinais de que ia parar logo. O jovem elfinho levantou-se e foi até a cama de seu irmão, surpreendendo-se ao ver que este estava acordado e parecia assustado.

"O que aconteceu, Ro?" perguntou o mais velho

"Eu tô com medo, Dan..." respondeu o mais novo em voz baixa

"Com medo de quê? Você teve um pesadelo?"

"Sim..."

"Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Havia orcs, Dan... um monte deles... e eles estavam em todos os lugares. E eles me pegaram... e me levaram embora..." respondeu Elrohir chorando

Elladan, vendo seu irmão desse jeito, sentou-se na cama e colocou a cabeça de seu irmão em seu colo. Ele começou a passar seus dedos pelos cabelos de seu irmão como sua mãe costumava fazer para acalmá-lo.

"Calma, Ro. Eu não vou deixar eles te levarem embora".

"Mas e se eles levarem você também?... ou machucarem você?"

"Aí o Ada iria até lá e nos traria de volta"

"O Ada pode fazer isso?" perguntou Elrohir surpreso fazendo seu irmão sorrir diante de sua inocência.

"Claro que pode, Ro. O Ada é muito forte e poderoso. Ele nunca deixaria nada acontecer à você".

"Mesmo?"

"Claro, Ro. Agora durma".

"Ok. Boa noite, Dan" disse Elrohir fechando os olhos.

Elladan ainda ficou naquela posição por algum tempo até ter certeza que seu irmão estava dormindo e resolveu se levantar e voltar para sua cama. Quando tentou fazê-lo, porém, percebeu que seu irmão o abraçara dormindo e que seria impossível sair de lá sem acordá-lo.

Olhando para o rosto de seu irmão e vendo-o dormir tão pacificamente, Elladan sorriu sabendo que passaria a noite na cama de seu irmão.

"Boa noite, Ro" disse ele fechando os olhos também e logo estava dormindo.

Despercebido pelos irmãos, uma figura estava escondida nas sombras do quarto e observava a cena toda.

Era Elrond, que ouvira o choro de seu filho mais novo e fora ao seu encontro para tentar acalmá-lo, mas que encontrara esta posição já preenchida por seu filho mais velho que se levantava de sua cama e ia ao encontro de seu irmão e decidira ficar para ver o resultado.

Elrond sentia seu coração de pai encher-se de orgulho ao ver seu primogênito cuidando de seu irmão, como sempre fazia, mas que nunca deixaria de deixá-lo orgulhoso. Ficara surpreso, porém, pelo pequeno discurso que seu filho fizera a seu respeito. Não tinha dúvidas de que iria até o fim do mundo para trazê-los de volta, mas era bom saber que seu filho confiava nele.

Como estavam no meio do inverno e a noite estava fria, Elrond foi até a cama de Elladan, pegou seu cobertor, levou-o até a cama de Elrohir e o colocou sobre seus filhos adormecidos.

"Durmam bem, ionath-nîn. Eu estou aqui" disse ele lançando um último olhar a seus filhos antes de fechar a porta do quarto.


End file.
